1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer networks, and in particular to a low-cost multimedia-driven computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks have been in existence for many years. The earliest networks were built using "dumb" terminals coupled to a powerful mainframe computer that serviced terminal users on a time-sharing basis. The "dumb" terminals consisted of little more than a keyboard, a CRT, and a network interface. The capabilities of these terminals were limited to simple text and line-feed operation.
More recently, computer networks have been formed from workstations, personal computers, and network computers. These computer networks typically operate in a Client/Server framework in which many clients (workstations, personal computers, network computers) connect to a single server or set of servers. The servers are powerful computers that provide what the client needs, such as access to databases, the internet, and application programs.
Network computers are considered to be "thin clients" because they have less capability than personal computers or workstations. Except perhaps for the network computers, these modem computers support a significant multimedia capability. Each of these systems includes complex microprocessors, memory, and system components which contribute to a substantial cost. Even though recent network computers may eventually achieve a sharply reduced cost, they are still quite sophisticated systems which have to support complete operating systems and execute user applications (e.g. Java applets).
It would be desirable to have a distributed display terminal system that has real-time display and audio with all the responsiveness that a full workstation, personal computer, or network computer system would have, at low cost and low complexity. It would also be desirable to provide this distributed display terminal system with scalability, portability, and versatility which is independent of future generation computer capabilities.